Wanna Play with Me?
by ohhankypankyme
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu.. Sangat!" "Maaf aku melupakanmu.." "Mau bermain denganku?" "Lagi?" YAOI / BL / DLDR


**Author:**

 **IV**

 **Tittle:**

" **wanna play with me?"**

 **Main pairing:**

ChanBaek

 **Support cast:**

Others cast (EXO's Members)

 **Rating:**

 **T/M (** masih belum jelas.. ikutin aja nanti ceritanya mau dibikin gimana.. xixixi **)**

 **Genre:**

Romance, Drama, Schools life,

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

FanFict ini ditulis oleh **IV** tanpa adanya campur tangan oleh siapapun. Bukan hasil mencopy dari karya orang lain, dan maka dari itu jangan memplagiarism cerita ini tanpa seizin dari **IV** selaku author.

 **WARNING:**

BL- Boys Love / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS / DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN.

 **Summary:**

 **Setelah berpisah selama hampir 2 tahun, kedua pria itu dipertemukan kembali. Tetapi sialnya, Tuhan mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang sungguh menyulitkan.. Chanyeol yang sudah memiliki orang lain dihatinya saat ini, lalu Baekhyun yang datang dan dengan ketidaksopanannya mencoba menggoda Chanyeol kembali.**

 **ChanBaek! RnR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KRINGG! KRINGGGG! KRINGGG!

Benda bulat berwarna silver yang terletak diatas nakas itu terus mengeluarkansuara nyaringnya untuk membangunkan lelaki mungil yang masih bergelung didalam selimut tebalnya.

"Eungghh…. Baiklahh baiklah aku bangun…."

Tangan mungil itu keluar dari balik selimut dan langsung mencari-cari tombol kecil yang dapat menghentikan suara dari alarmnya yang sangat membuat kupingnya sakit di pagi hari

"Hoammmmmm…. "

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi pria itu untuk turun dari kasurnya dan langsung bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya lalu memulai segala kegiatannya di hari ini.

45 menit berlalu dan terlihat pria itu sudah siap dengan kaos hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya dengan celana jeans dan juga jacket kulit yang melapisi bagian atas tubuhya, hmm dan ia memasangkan earphone berwarna biru tua di lehernya sebagai temannya nanti jika sesekali ia merasa kesepian, well.. asal tau saja, pria ini sangat menyukai musik.. bahkan bisa dibilang bahwa music sudah masuk kedalam list kebutuhan pokok didalam keseharianya

"Eomma aku siapp! Pagi appaa… sedang membaca Koran? Ada berita baru apa pagi ini?"

"Hmmmm wangi sekaliii! Pasti eomma sedang memasak sarapan untukku.. eomma memang jjangg!"

"Aiiishh tapi aku sudah telat.. bagaimana ini? Baiklah.. aku akan sarapan nanti saja.."

"Eommaa aku berangkat duluan yaa.. aku sudah terlambat.. aku janji nanti akan pulang cepat untuk mencicipi masakan eomma yang palinggg enak sedunia! Appa.. byeee… awas! jangan habiskan jatah makananku lagi nanti.. hhehehe aku berangkat dulu.. Annyeong!"

Pria mungil itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju garasi, dan segera manjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat dimana ia akan memulai segalanya kembali. Memulai kehidupannya kembali. Hmm.. memulai kisah percintaannya, mungkin? Yaa tidak ada yang tau bagaimana nasib pria mungil ini selanjutnya kan? Jadi.. apa salahnya membayangkan sesuatu yang indah seperti itu?

.

.

 **Wanna play with me?**

 **.**

 **.**

"Annyeonghaseo, Byun Baekhyun imnida" dengan sopannya pria mungil itu membungkukan badannya dihadapan staff universitas tempatnya berada saat ini

Ya! Universitas.. Ini adalah hari pertamanya untuk mulai memulai perkuliahannya setelah sebelumnya ia menyelesaikan jenjang ' _High school_ ' nya dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit Baekhyun berada di dalam ruangan staff untuk mengurus segala keperluannya seperti jadwal kuliah, ruangan perkuliahan, dll, akhirnya ia keluar dan mulai meneliti satu persatu jadwal kuliahnya untuk seminggu kedepan.

Sebenarnya masa perkuliahan periode ini sudah berjalan selama 2 bulan, tetapi pihak universitas tetap meberikan kesempatan untuk Baekhyun agar dapat mengejar ketinggalannya, dan dilihat juga dari nilai baekhyun sebelumnya yang -sekali lagi- sangat memuaskan. Maka pihak universitas pun tidak mau membuang kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun sebagai mahasiswa mereka.

"Fyuhh masih 1 jam lagi untuk memulai kelas.."

Dengan pasrah ia membiarkan kakinya melangkah seenaknya saja, bahkan saat ini dia sudah tidak tau lagi dimana ia berada. Kampus ini masih sangat baru untuknya. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti dan menyadari dimana ia berada saat ini

Deg

"Kenapa harus kesini?.." lirih baekhyun saat mendapati dirinya kini sudah berada tepat di depan lapangan indoor yang dimiliki kampusnya, dan disanapun terlihat ada beberapa pria yang sedang dengan lincahnya memainkan permainan basket di hadapan baekhyun.

Baru saja ia ingin membalikan badan dan meninggalkan tempat itu, tiba-tiba..

AWAS!

GREP

Dengan sigapnya Baekhyun langsung menangkap bola basket yang hampir saja akan menghantam kepalanya jika dia telat barang sedetik saja.

(0,0) Begitulah kita-kira ekspresi baekhyun ketika mendapati tangannya kini sedang memegang benda terkutuk itu, benda yang selama ini ia hindari, benda yang berada di No 1 dalam list 'Hal yang paling aku benci'

"Woahh.. hampir saja.. kau tidak apa-apa? Fyuhh, untung kau sigap sekali menagkapnya, eh tunggu.. apa kau adalah pemain basket? Kelihatannya dari teknik mu menangkap bola tadi kau sudah sangat ahli"

1..

2..

3

Seketika baekhyun kembali tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya dan langsung melepas benda terkutuk itu. pikirannya kini mengambang kemana-mana, sesegera mungkin ia meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu –lagi- dan juga lelaki si pemain basket yang sudah dengan lancangnya hampir membunuh baekhyun. Bukan hanya dengan hampir menghantam kepalanya dengan bola basket, tetapi juga dengan menghantam kepala baekhyun dengan kengangan dan pikiran-pikiran menjijikan yang sudah disembunyikan dengan sangat baik oleh si pria mungil itu.

"Hiks.. kenapa? Hiks…" sambil terisak baekhyun berlari kearah kamar mandi dan langsung membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Mencoba untuk menghentikan segala pemikiran buruk yang sedang berputar didalam kepalanya.

.

.

"Heyy man.. ada apa dengan pria tadi? Apa kepalanya benar-benar terkena bola?"

"Tidak.."

"Lalu? Kenapa ia berlari seperti melihat setan begitu?"

"Entahlah.. aku juga tidak mengerti.. padahal aku hanya ingin meminta maaf kepadanya"

"Hmm.. apa jangan-jangan…"

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

"Jangan-jangan ia takut dengan muka idiot mu.. HAHAHAHA"

"Yak dasar!" **Bugh!** Hampir saja bola itu mengenai perut si pria albino itu jika dia tidak cepat menangkap bola tadi

"Yak bule idiot! Bagaimana jika bola ini mengenai wajahku yang tampan ini hah?!"

"Tampan pantatmu!"

"Cih.. aku memang tampan! Bilang saja kau iri!"

Serasa tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan bodohnya tersebut, kris hanya melenggang pergi, tidak menghiraukan segala kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut si manusia albino itu lagi.

"Kris.. wait! Apa dia pemain basket juga? Kelihatannya bocah mungil itu sangat mahir menangkap bola tadi, jika dia hanya orang biasa, pasti kepalanya akan langsung terhantam bola.. iya kan?"

Kris berhenti. "kau berpikir seperti itu juga kan? Entahlah.. aku juga sempat menanyakannya tadi, tetapi dia malah berlari pergi"

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm benar.."

"Kelihatannya dia memang takut pada wajah idiot mu kris! HAHAHAHA!"

"Yak albino sialan! Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mendengarkanmu ishhh!"

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kita mulai perkuliahan kita minggu ini.." dan perkataan dari dosen yang kira-kira jika dilihat dari tubuh dan wajahnya yang masih berusia sekita 30'an itulah yang memulai perkuliahan mereka di hari ini

' _15 menit perkuliahan berlangsung'_

Cklek

"Maaf saya terlambat.." pria yang baru memasuki ruangan kelas dengan rambut yang sedikit basah sehingga membuat poninya turun menutupi kening mulusnya itu langsung membungkukan badan dan meminta maaf akan keterlambatannya. Pada hari pertamanya di universitas ini.

"Apakah kau tau ini jam berapa?" Pria yang sedang menulis di papan tulis itu mengeluarkan suara tanpa membalikan tubuhnya atau bahkan menurunkan posisi tangannya yang sedang menulis itu sama sekali.

Baekhyun melirik jam limited edition yang melingkar di tangan kirinya " jam 10 lewat 15 menit"

"Dan jam berapakah kelas ku dimulai?"

"Jam sepuluh tepat.."

"Lalu mengapa kau masih berdiri disitu?! KELUAR!" Bahkan tanpa harus bertatapan mata dengannya saja sudah dapat sangat dirasakan bagaimana aura gelap yang keluar dari balik tubuh dosen muda itu.

Kini semua mahasiswa di kelas itu hanya bisa menatap miris pria manis yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Tidak sedikit juga yang mengernyit keheranan dan bertanya-tanya tentang siapa dirinya karena memang mereka belum pernah melihat ada pria semanis itu di kelas mereka.

"Mengapa aku harus keluar?" Woahh Baekhyun.. tampaknya kau sedang menggali kuburan mu sendiri karena berani melontarkan pertanyaan sebodoh itu kepada dosen yang notabennya dikenal sebagai dosen killer di kalangan mahasiswa fakultas managemen.

"Hmm? kau bilang apa?" Pria tinggi didepan papan tulis itu berhenti menggerakan tangannya, dan membalikan badannya, maniknya langsung bertatapan langsung dengan baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih betah di posisi awalnya

"kenapa aku harus keluar?"

"kau terlambat masuk kelasku bocah manis.." Kata pria tampan berkaca mata itu dengan senyuman yang membuatnya.. enghhh, sangat tampan ?

"Aku? Tidak.. Ahh mungkin kau lupa.. kampus ini punya aturan bahwa akan diberikan kesempatan 15 menit keterlambatan bagi setia mahasiswanya. Aku sudah membaca dan mengingatnya. Dan sekarang aku datang tepat pukul 10.15 kurasa aku masih bisa mengikuti kelas mu.." Baekhyun langsung membukngkukan badannya lagi, tapi kali ini bukan untuk meminta maaf, melainkan memperkenalkan dirinya

"Byun Baekhyun imnida.. Maaf atas keterlambatanku di hari pertama ini. Tadi pagi aku mendadak pusing dan mual sehingga aku harus tertahan di kamar mandi dalam beberapa waktu"

"Kau mahasiswa baru itu hmm?"

"Ya pak.."

"Duduklah.."

"Terimakasih.." Ia membungkukan badannya sekali lagi dan langsung menempati bangku kosong yang ada.

Sementara semua mahasiswa lainnya hanya dapat memasang ekspresi kaget mereka.. bayangkan saja.. dosen killer yang yaa mereka akui memang sangat tampan, tapi galak itu dapat langsung melepaskan siswa yang terlambat datang ke kelasnya?! Heoll! Beruntung sekali anak itu..

"Mari kita lanjutkan lagi pelajaran ini.."

3 jam kelas itu berlangsung..

 **Tepat pukul 13.00**

"kelas kita hari ini sudah selesai.. jangan lupa untuk me-review pelajaran kita barusan untuk kuis minggu depan.. selamat siang"

.

.

Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dari kantong celana, dan jarinya mulai mengetuk-ngetukan nomor yang sudah ia hafal dengan jelas.

"Eommaa! Aku sudah menyelesaikan kuliah pertama ku.."

"…"

"Hmm.. Benarkahh? Woahh kebetulan sekali aku sangat lapaarrrrr!"

"…"

"Hihihi baiklah.. aku akan langsung pulang.. Ah! Jangan biarkan appa memakan jatah makananku lagi yaa"

"…"

"Hahaha.. Saranghae eomma! Aku mencintai mu!"

Tangannya menggeser tombol merah di layar benda tipis itu.. Baru saja Baekhyun berdiri dan ingin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas…

 **Greb**

Tangannya ditarik oleh tangan yang berukuran lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan miliknya

"Kita bertemu lagi.. Byun Baekhyun.."

Dan kini baekhyun hanya dapat menatap horror kepada pria didepannya..

"K-kauu?!"

.

.

.

.

TeBeCe…

Oke fix ini masih ngambang banget ceritanya! Chanyeol nya juga belom nongol disini..

Tapi di chapter pertama ini iv udah kasih beberapa petunjuk kokkk.. *digampar readers

Hihiw gimana? Gak jelas kah? Aneh kah? Jelek kah? Mengecewakan kah? Atau.. Gak penting banget ceritanya?

Mianhae yoo :' iv udah berusaha sebaik mungkin buat bikin cerita ini seru.. janji deh, di chapter kedua bakal dibikin jelas! sejelas cintanya ChanBaek..

Sebelumnya ada yang bisa nebak gak siapa cowok yang narik tangan baekhyun?

Yang bisa nebak langsung dikasih civok kering sama iv.. *dibashmasal

Oke gini.. gamau serakah deh.. iv janji.. klo ada 10 review ajaa buat ff gajelas ini.. bakal langsung aku update.. *nyatanyagaadayangmaubaca –"

Oh iya, btw iv masih baru di dunia per ff'an ini.. jadi.. maaf maaf aja klo jelek yaa.. masih belajar soalnya..

Ulala udahan bacotnya.. wkwkw..

So.. Mind to review?


End file.
